


El Baño

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había estado casado lo suficiente como para saber lo que hacía falta para acabar un mal día… y después de dos horas de reunión con Denning, Steve lo iba a necesitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Baño

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... Si así fuese, ya haría tiempo que estarían juntos y felices.

Había sido una dura semana. Días repletos de horas extra y carentes de minutos de sueño. Días llenos de estrés y café.

Todo para que casi se les escape el culpable en el último momento por falta de pruebas.

Por supuesto que Steve si iba a saltar unas cuantas normas para conseguir esas pruebas… pero el sospechoso había abusado de varias adolescentes. Había abusado de ellas hasta acabar con sus vidas, así que Danny no se sintió con ganas de impedir que su jefe hiciese _lo que tuviese que hacer_ para evitar que saliese impune.

Aunque esos supusiese montones de papeleo…

…Y una llamada posterior.

-Acaba de llamar el gobernador tengo que ir a hablar con él urgentemente- dijo el SEAL asomándose a la puerta del despacho.

Danny le dirigió una mirada de ánimo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No es necesario…

-Sí, puedes llevarte el coche- dijo el rubio adivinando la expresión de su amigo-. Probablemente siga con el papeleo cuando hayas terminado.

-Te recogeré entonces- en el rostro del Marine se dibujó la primera sonrisa relajada de la semana.

                               ****************************

- _¿Danny? ¿Sigues en el cuartel general?_

-No. Kono me ha traído a casa… ¿Todo bien?

 _-Sí, bueno…hum… al final nos hemos entendido… más o menos… entonces iré directamente a casa. Te veo en quince minutos._

-Muy bien.

Danny esbozó una sonrisa. Había estado casado lo suficiente como para saber lo que hacía falta para acabar un mal día… y después de dos horas de reunión con Denning, Steve lo iba a necesitar.

                               ************************************

Cuando Steve entró, cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza de más, esperaba que su amigo le esperase en el sofá, con un par de cervezas. Sin embargo, se lo encontró en la cocina. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y le observó en silencio.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó el rubio sin darse la vuelta.

Steve no dejaba de pensar en que había algo obsceno en cómo el policía estaba manipulando aquel calabacín. Suspiró.

-Estaba muy enfadado, la verdad. Pero acabó comprendiendo que todo aquello había sido necesario.

-¿Comprendiendo?

-Bueno… más o menos…

-¿Hubo muchos gritos?

-Bastantes… pero la mayoría fueron suyos- se excusó el moreno.

-Estoy convencido.

Steve levantó una ceja mientras seguía observando a su compañero, que continuaba preparando lo que fuese que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces?

-La cena.

-Ya, Danny, eso puedo verlo, pero ¿qué estás preparando, exactamente?

-Pastel de verduras.

Hasta ese momento, el Marine no fue consciente del hambre que tenía. Continuó mirando al rubio mientras éste cocinaba. La idea de Danny preparándole la cena hizo que su estómago diese un vuelco. Su mente empezó a llenarse de imágenes en las que cocinaban juntos, rozándose de vez en cuando…

\- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha?- preguntó el policía.

“¿Tanto se notaba?” El SEAL no pudo evitar observar su entrepierna, todavía no se podía apreciar que… Luego se dio cuenta de que su compañero no se había girado aún.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

-Te vendrá bien relajarte un poco, una buena ducha de agua caliente hace milagros.

-Sí, por supuesto, iré ahora.- aunque tal vez necesitase agua fría, en ese momento-. Volveré en tres minutos.

-Seguro- el rubio soltó una carcajada.

                               ***********************************

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta, una bañera lleva de agua caliente le dio la bienvenida.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se sumergió en el agua con un gemido de placer.

Sonrió.

Este Danny… era increíble.

Le había preparado un agradable baño y estaba allí abajo, haciéndole pastel de verduras para cenar…

Él sí que sabía cómo hacerle feliz.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, contento.

                               ************************************

-¡Hey, SuperSEAL!

La voz de Danny le despertó. El agua estaba tibia, pero aún se estaba bien ahí dentro.

-Te vas a arrugar ahí dentro… Señor _Duchas de tres minutos._

-Lo siento, Danny, ¡creo que me he dormido!- dijo incorporándose y alcanzando la toalla.

De fuera le llegó el sonido de la suave risa de su amigo.

-Cuando quieras, podemos cenar.

-¡Voy ahora mismo!

                                               *****************************

-Danny… no tenías que haberte molestado tanto- le dijo el Marine cuando estuvieron en el sofá, con los estómagos llenos después de una cena deliciosa.

-No ha sido molestia. Cuando Rachel tenía un mal día, siempre le preparaba un baño… generalmente iba acompañado de velas, sales aromáticas y espuma, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía ofender a un SEAL con esas cosas. Luego solía unirme a ella… y siempre se quemaba la cena.- añadió evocando otros tiempos.

-No me hubiese importado… lo de la espuma…- añadió rápidamente.

Y si una pequeña parte de su cerebro acababa recordando las palabras de Danny en plena noche, provocándole un sueño en el que el rubio se metía en una bañera llena de espuma con él… Y si se despertaba sudando y pegajoso… era sólo porque tal vez había comido demasiado pastel.


End file.
